


Bittersweet

by PerfectlyHopeless



Series: Fenalla Shorts [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Cathar Smuggler, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: If nothing else, at least things can be normal in her dreams.





	Bittersweet

* * *

 

Fenalla sat in her bunk with her knees bunched up to her chest and her back against the wall. The cathar’s golden eyes stared straight ahead while her hands were kept busy with the chain around her neck, fingers desperately clinging to the ring strung on it. 

Corso always wanted to treat her like a queen. It took convincing to get him to settle for the modest band with the little sapphires set into the silver. Engraved on the inside was, “ _ You make me so happy - Love, C  _ ”. His band had been silver as well, mostly plain with an infinity knot engraved in the surface, while his message read, “ _ May your days never be boring - Yours, F  _ ”. She'd kept hers on the chain partly for practicality, but mostly so she could read the little message to make herself smile whenever she liked. 

Five years was a long time. For Fenalla it had barely been a couple of days since she'd last seen him. She had yet to forget the smell of him or the feel of his hand in hers. The scars on his face and his smile, the way he looked at her… Had he forgotten her?

She clutched her ring tightly, closing her eyes and pressing the silver band against her lips in a kiss. It was as close as she could get to him.

“I never wanted this,” she whispered to no one. She tipped over onto her side, pulling her sheet over her head and curling up in it. She hadn't signed up for this. Her job used to be easy. She used to enjoy her work. The Republic had given her jobs to do but she'd never planned on sticking with it permanently. She just wanted to drift on forever, see what the galaxy had in store for her. 

Fenalla fell asleep within the hour and was back on her ship in her dreams. It was a memory, one of her favorites from almost two years ago. She and her crew were in the kitchen/gathering area. Music played over the speakers- real music, not the crap they heard in cantinas. The good alcohol that they'd splurged on sat on the counter poured into short glasses.

Bowdaar watched them with amusement from behind the bar and Akaavi stood against the wall stubbornly while the others danced. The tipsy Fenalla had gone over to her, taking her hands and swaying her arms to the beat. The usually grumpy Mando cracked a smile for her friend, relenting and holding her hand up to twirl Fenalla around. The giddy cathar happily spun around beneath her arm, twirling gracefully and dancing over to Risha. The future queen had become fond of these nights, letting herself fall from her usual composure to enjoy the fun. 

Risha and Fenalla danced together and laughed as the music played, Guss dancing horribly just off to the side, happy to be part of the little family they’d made. Corso stood by the bar, watching them and waiting for the right moment to step in and steal Fenalla away. She met his gaze as she turned his way, giving him a grin and a wink. That was his cue.

Corso smiled back at her and danced across to her, taking her hand and tugging her away from Risha, who kept on dancing to the side by Guss so the lovers could have their spotlight. 

Fenalla giggled as Corso held her hands, the two mirroring each other's steps in almost perfect sync. He watched her with a grin of his own, laughing lightly as he spun her away from him, still holding her hand as she spun back. She let out a surprised little yelp and grabbed for his jacket as he dipped her back, keeping her suspended and kissing her as the music reached the crescendo. Guss shouted his approval with claps while Bowdaar cheered. Akaavi let out a disgruntled sound while Risha laughed. Fenalla clung to Corso as her eyes closed and she kissed him back, ignoring their friends and just enjoying the moment.  

Her eyes blinked open to find him looking at her with a self-satisfied grin, still holding her while his jacket was bunched into her fists.

“If you drop me, I swear…” she started, trying to sound cross while the smile on her face betrayed her.

“I’d never let you fall, Fen,” he said with a light laugh, righting them so he his hand was at the small of her back and kissing her on the cheek. She put her arms around his waist and pressed herself to him, nuzzling against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and held her back. 

The music still played and they all chatted among themselves with drinks. Corso leaned against the counter with an arm around Fenalla’s shoulders. The two were practically inseparable, and their recent marriage had only made them more clingy. Eventually the little party had to come to an end. There was still work to be done. 

The door closed behind the two tipsy lovers as they stripped away their bulkier layers, the tabby-like patterns on Fenalla's finely furred skin exposed and Corso showing off a body more toned than it had any right to be. They fell on the bed, holding each other and just enjoying the moment.  

Corso reached around the back of her head and pulled away the pins that kept her long hair pulled up, setting them on the side table so he could play with the golden strands. She nuzzled into his touch and hummed happily. 

“I love you,” she mumbled against his chest.

“I love you too,” he smiled, pulling the covers up over the two of them. Fenalla hummed again, tangling their legs and cuddling up against him. He kissed the top of her head again, breathing her in. Such a sweet moment of tenderness and perfection…

It was cut off all too soon by Lana’s voice. 

“Get up, Fenalla, we need to get moving,” she said, marching through the quarters. 

Fenalla poked her head out from the covers, tears streaked down her cheeks. She sniffled and palmed at her face as she sat up, pressing the heels into her eyes to try getting herself to stop crying.

Lana glanced over, glowing eyes looking over at her sympathetically. She stepped over and crouched beside the bed. “Fenalla?” 

“I'm fine,” she defended, fidgeting with her wedding band. “Just a dream…” 

Lana offered her a smile and her hand. “Once things have settled, we’ll find them. I promise.” 

“Thank you,” Fenalla breathed out. 

The Sith gave her hand a squeeze and stood. “Come on,” she said, gentler. “There's much to be done.”

“Yeah…” She tucked the ring under her jacket, keeping it as safe as she could. “Let's get going.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I got the idea in my head and had to type it up before it could get away, and I'm kinda proud of it.
> 
> Any feedback left is always loved and constructive criticism is encouraged! I hope you have a good day <3


End file.
